Just Another Birthday
by Anime-GuardianAngel
Summary: Song-fic. Inspired by the song "Just Another Birthday" by Casting Crowns. Rated T for implied mature content. Please read and review!


**Angel: I was listening to _Just Another Birthday_ by Casting Crowns and thought it would make an awesome songfic. So Here's another one shot by yours truly. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Casting Crowns or any of their songs. Well I did legally buy a few of their CDs but that's beside the point.**

**Tea: Just start the story.**

**Angel: Yes ma'am! *salutes***

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday Tea!" a group of friends and family cheered. Tea dropped her dance bag onto the hardwood floor, shocked to see everyone standing in her living room. Tears of joy started to well up in her blue eyes.<p>

"You guys," she choked out. "You remembered."

"Course we would Tea," Joey said, wearing a ridiculous party hat. "It's ya sixteenth birthday."

"Joey's right," Yugi smiled. "It's an important birthday for you, so of course we would remember."

Tea looked around the room, at all of those gathered to celebrate her special birthday. Yugi and Joey stood the closest to her, Yugi holding a paper crown meant for the birthday girl. Tristan and Duke stood on either side of Serenity, while the poor girl was trying to organize all of the gifts on the back table. Mai was talking with Tea's cousin, Stacey, about fashion. Mokuba stood next to his brother, who leaned against a wall. Tea eye's searched for her father, wondering where he was hiding. When she found her mother standing alone, Tea's heart broke into a million pieces.

The party then started. Joey and Tristan sang so badly that Ella, Tea's usually nice cat, attacked the two boys and even chased them out of the room. Kaiba had stated afterward that he didn't mind Ella anymore, which Mokuba translated as Kaiba now liking Ella for attacking Joey. Everyone seemed to have a good time, everyone but Tea that is. She hid it well, but her mother noticed.

"Tea I'm sorry your father couldn't come," her mother apologized after everyone had left.

"It's okay," Tea lied. "I'll be fine. It's just another birthday."

* * *

><p><em>Sixteen finds me<br>Blowing out candles and making wishes  
>And all around me<br>Is everyone but the one I'm wishing for  
>And he sent me flowers<br>And gift-wrapped excuses  
>From a daddy whose daughter<br>Wants to see him again_

_And I know, I know_  
><em>It's just another birthday<em>  
><em>But I guess I thought<em>  
><em>This would be the one<em>  
><em>When he would call me, see me<em>  
><em>Hold me and free me<em>  
><em>But it's just another birthday<em>

_And I'll be fine_  
><em>I'll be fine<em>

* * *

><p>Tea sat in the lobby, looking down at her hands. She had foolishly believed the lies <em>he<em> had told her. She was only nineteen, not yet ready for the consequences of her actions. She gave herself away to someone who never truly did love her.

Tea remembered looking down at that stick, the one that changed her life. She had cried until the tears stopped flowing. She was scared, she wasn't ready to be a parent. Now here she was, sitting in a room full of strangers.

Tea was unsure of herself. Was getting an abortion really the answer? Was it worth ending the life of the baby inside her, just to try and get away from her mistake? Tea looked up, staring at the clock. Getting up, Tea walked out of the clinic, deciding to tell her friends what had happened, knowing they would be able to give her advice on what to do. Tea knew that she wasn't fine this time, that she couldn't do this alone.

* * *

><p><em>Nineteen finds me<br>And I'm wild-eyed and wide open  
>I gave myself away to love<br>But backseat promises fade like a mist  
>I'm screaming at the midnight air<br>Everyone hears me but I don't care  
>My heart's clenched just like a fist<br>'Cause, people, I didn't ask for any of this  
>And I'm not fine<br>I'm not fine_

_In the company of strangers_  
><em>In a cold and sterile room<em>  
><em>All alone with a child inside me<em>  
><em>And I don't know what to do<em>  
><em>Jesus, can You hear me<em>  
><em>Come and heal my brokenness<em>  
><em>Put the pieces back together<em>  
><em>And be a Father to the fatherless<em>

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday Tea!" Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Rebecca, Mai, Serenity, Duke, and Mokuba cheered. Seto had refused to lower himself into cheering for Tea. His girlfriend, Kisara, had smacked him on the arm after he refused to even say happy birthday. Kisara was mute, but she still managed to get her point across clearly.<p>

"Happy birthday Momma!" Haley yelled, twirling around barefoot on their tiled floor. Haley's blue eyes shone with innocence and happiness, making even Seto Kaiba unable to resist denying the little girl's requests. She was a dancer like her mother, never wanting to stop dancing.

Tea looked at her daughter, smiling. Haley had been her hero when she felt like the world was against her. Tea tried not to laugh when Haley forced her "Uncle" Seto to dance with her. If anyone had told Tea five years ago at her sixteenth birthday party that Seto Kaiba would be forced to dance with her daughter, Tea would have called the person insane.

"Dance with me Uncle Seto," Haley demanded. She squealed in delight when he twirled her around. Everyone looked at the scene, trying not to smirk at how easily Kaiba gave in to Haley's demands.

"How are things going Tea?" Mai finally asked.

"Thanks to everyone's help, Haley and I will be fine," Tea answered. "We'll be fine."

* * *

><p><em>Twenty-one finds me<br>Blowing out candles and making wishes  
>And all around me<br>My barefoot princess twirls and sings  
>It's so amazing<br>Looking back at all God's brought us through  
>You are my happy birthday<br>And you were born to break the chains_

_Now I know, I know_  
><em>It's not just another birthday<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm here, she's here<em>  
><em>And look how far we've come<em>  
><em>Since you've called me, saw me<em>  
><em>Held me and freed me<em>  
><em>Thank you, Lord, for another birthday<em>  
><em>And we'll be fine<em>  
><em>We'll be fine<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: *wiping away tears* It's such a sweet song. Anyway, please review and also check out the poll on my profile. Also feel free to check out the stories I've written as well as the ones I have under favorites.<strong>

**Tea: If the story wasn't so sweet I would kill you for making my life horrible.**

**Angel: Fair enough reason to spare me.**


End file.
